The present invention relates to an improved articulator to realise gypsum models.
More particulary, the invention relates to an articulator provided with an innovative fixing system of the impression bearing plate, allowing to obtain an optimum positioning of the upper and lower plates, in function of the specific needing of the patient for which the work is being realised.
As it is well known, many articulators are available on the market, all realised with particular technical and structural features.
An impression bearing plate must be positioned on the above and on the bottom on each of the articulators, on which the gypsum model must be cast.
The same Applicant has filed in the past many patent applications concerning element kit allowing to carry out the casting of the gypsum for the realisation of gypsum models.
However, the Applicant has noted that the problem exists of the position each other of the two impression bearing plates on the upper and lower articulator, that cannot be modified in function of the specific needing.
These and other results are obtained according to the invention suggesting an articulator allowing to adjust the position of the plate in function of the specific needing.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention, an improved articulator to realise gypsum models comprising a fixed lower arm and an articulated upper arm, a respective impression bearing plate being provided on said lower and upper arms, removably coupled with the same, said articulator being characterised in that the coupling between each arm and the respective plate is realised by means allowing the adjustment of the position of the plate with respect to the relevant arm.
In a first embodiment of the articulator according to the invention, said means for the adjustment of the position of the plate with respect to the relevant arm are comprised of a plurality of ribs and of a plurality of corresponding grooves, realised on the lower or upper arm and on the respective plate, or vice versa, a plurality of holes being provided on the plate for the removable coupling with the relevant arm.
In a second embodiment of the articulator according to the invention, said means allowing the adjustment of the position of the plate with respect to the relevant arm are comprised of a plurality of pins and of a plurality of corresponding holes, realised on the lower or upper arm and on the relevant plate, or vice versa a plurality of holes being provided on the plate for the removable coupling with the relevant arm.
Preferably, according to the invention, the removable coupling between the plate and the relevant arm is obtained by a threaded pin,
In third embodiment of the articulator according to the invention said means allowing the adjustment of the position of the plate with respect to the relevant arm are comprised of continuous means, preferably a central groove realised on said plate upon which a pin coupled to the relevant arm acts.